My name is Nora West-Allen
by oncerSM
Summary: When a mystery girl turns up in Central City she turns out to be Barry and Iris's daughter with a problem- she messed up her timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so new story tell what you guys think and if I should continue.**

"I'm you're daughter Nora, from the future and I think I might have messed things up" it was from those words that the group immediately went to Star Labs and the time it took for the DNA results to come back were the longest minutes of Barry's life. Sure the new girl looked a lot like both Barry and Iris, had the same name as Barry's mother, and just happened to be a speedster but they had to check. The last thing they needed was an imposter coming in pretending to be his kid from the future when really she was just another villain waiting to stab him in the back.

But Barry didn't think that was the case. From the moment they walked into Star Labs her reaction was almost identical to Barry's when he had gone to see the particle accelerator get turned on.

"This is so cool!" Nora said excitedly, as she ran over to one of the computers her fingers speeding across the keyboard. "And this software is ancient!" Cisco had looked absolutely offended.

"This is state of the art tech" He said a hand to his heart.

She laughed. "Yeah Uncle C, for 2018 it was" and Cisco's mouth opened even wider as he turned around to face his friends.

"Did she just call me-" he then turned back around to Nora "did you just call me-?" Cisco asked.

"And Aunt Cait" Nora said. "Yeah of course Mom always knew her two best friends would be there for me, and she said you would've wanted it" Nora said pointing to Barry.

"What do you mean 'would have'?" Barry asked. For a moment Nora was silent but then she spoke.

"You...you were supposed to die yesterday" Nora said straight out.

"What are you talking about?" Barry said.

"I guess that's sort of the reason why I'm here" Nora said, her gaze dropping for a second before finding Barry again. Then she began to explain. "Yesterday when you went to stop that satellite from crashing it was meant to kill you as you saved the city".

"But I didn't. I'm here, I'm alive" Barry said.

"Because I helped you. By adding the power of a second speedster it limited the damage that would've been done to you and you survived. But I wasn't even supposed to be here. I only time traveled to meet you, after hearing stories and seeing pictures I just wanted to actually meet my dad. And I did. I ended up staying here for a while thinking that I'd just be able to run back to the exact second I left but the more I stayed the more I didn't want to go back to a future without my father. So when I saw you running up the building I couldn't stop myself and I had to help you" Nora rambled, her words coming out extremely fast just like Barry's did when he was nervous. "But now I'm stuck. You weren't supposed to survive, and you did. I can't travel back and I can't get in contact with my brother and-"

"A brother?" Barry asked.

"Sam, he's my twin brother and a real jerk at times but I love him. And we have this power that connects us, something that's different than just speed and I could always feel him with me, in any time and place. Uncle Cisco, you called us the Tornado Twins. Expect now it's like he's gone. I can't send a message or sign or anything. I think it's because I screwed up the timeline" Nora finished just as one of the computer screens beeped. Caitlin walked over and with one glance they all knew what she would say next.

"Her DNA matches both of yours. She's telling the truth" Cait said.

"I'm really your father?" Barry asked. When Iris had she wanted to have kids he didn't think it'd happen so soon, but standing here next to Nora he someone knew she was his daughter. Nora nodded, her eyes filling with tears. And before Barry could say anything else she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Then she pulled apart and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry" Nora said, letting out a nervous laugh. "I've wanted to do that my whole life".

Barry smiled. "It's ok, we're going to help you" he said.

"Can I...hug you too?" Iris asked with a small smile, her eyes wet as well. Nora nodded and the two embraced. When the the two broke apart Iris could just appreciate how much Nora did resemble both her and Barry. The chocolate brown eyes Nora had were definitely from Iris where as the hair could be either one of them and her smile was all Barry. Her skin color was a combination of both, tanner than Barry but lighter than Iris. And Nora was basically Iris's height, obviously having not inherited the six foot tall gene from Barry.

"But wait" Cisco said. "Hate to ruin this adorable family moment but won't us meeting you now, create some sort of paradox?" He asked.

"I think I already messed it up by saving my dad" Nora said, looking up to Barry.

"Dad, that's gonna take some time to get used to" Barry said. "But I think Nora's right, if I was supposed to die last night then the futures changed. And if she can't get back to it now then some thing is really wrong" Barry said.

"So were basically living in your Flashpoint?" Cisco asked.

"We need a name" Nora said.

"Flashpoint 2.0?" She asked.

Cisco smiled, "that works".


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I am back! I'm sorry for such a long break of not updating my stories but I've had a pretty busy end of the school year and summer so far. So this chapter I've actually had in the works for a while, at least part of it anyways. I had to work out all the time travel stuff in my head before writing it down and so hopefully you guys will read it and love it! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please leave a review to tell me what you think!**

They had a daughter, a literal human that he helped create. Him and Iris were parents or at least Iris was in the future, whereas he was dead. His apparent death was a surprise for Barry. He had always risked his life to save Central City but made it out alive. Now he was finding out he was supposed to die last night, his life meant to come to an end. His family and friends would've been planning a funeral at this very moment, the city itself would probably be mourning their Scarlet Speedster, his identity would've finally been revealed from the medical examiner reports. Barry wondered if people would be shocked, his coworkers surprised that the tall geeky man, accused of murder recently was really the hero they've all looked up to for the past four years. But him being dead wasn't what bothered him. It was Iris. If he died that means he left her alone. And soon with child

"Barry. Bar?" Iris said tapping his shoulder in an attempt to get his attention. He had been spacing out and he knew it. Barry looked around at the cortex, to Cisco and Caitlin who were talking to Nora then back to Iris who stared at him with her deep brown eyes. He wondered if she knew what he was thinking of and if she was thinking about the same things but in a different way. It was only earlier that day when she had said excitedly about them having a child one day and apparently that's what happened.

"What are you thinking about?" Iris asked. "I know all of this seems crazy, our daughter from the future coming here".

"That's an understatement" Barry said.

"Bar, do you want to go outside and talk?" Iris said in a lowered voice. Barry nodded and took Iris's hand and the two walked into the hallway. "Ok what's going on Barry? You seem a bit in shock".

"Yeah, I...the fact that I was supposed to die last night isn't sitting with me well, but it's more that I left you when we were going to have a child, or two" Barry said. "Wait is that why you told me this morning that-?"

"No Barry!" Iris stuttered, "I'm not pregnant, at least not now. But if she's here, if Noras here that means we will be. And you didn't die last night, ok? You're here, with me" Iris said grabbing Barry's other hand and holding it tight with a small smile on her face. Yet, he still looked uneasy. Iris looked at her husband, wondering what it was she was seeing in him right now. Then she knew and the smile fell from her face as she let go of his hand. "You don't want to have kids" Iris said and she couldn't help herself, tears filled her eyes. Growing up she never knew exactly what she wanted to be in life but whenever Iris pictured herself as an adult, it was always with kids. When she accepted his engagement Iris never once thought that Barry didn't have the same view as she did.

"No, that's not true. I-" Barry stuttered. "I do want kids, ok? I really want to be father, I want to be a parent with you".

"But what?" Iris said, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm scared alright?" Barry admitted and though it sounded childish, it was true. "My mom died when I was young, and my dad died before I even had gotten married. And they were great parents, but then they left me alone. I don't want to do that to my kids" Barry said.

"You weren't alone Bar. You still had us, me and my dad" Iris said.

"Because I was lucky. But living the life we live, doing what we do. We could easily leave our child, our children alone, and I don't want that to happen!" Barry said, his voice breaking. And he couldn't help but notice how quiet the cortex sounded.

"Barry" Iris said, lowering her voice as she took his hand once again. "We cannot live our lives in fear like that and stop that from us having a child".

"And Nora? You heard what she said, I left her without a father" Barry said.

"But that didn't happen! The timeline is changed Barry. And the whole thing of parenting is that we do this together. If we died do you really think any of our friends would let our children be alone?" Iris asked and Barry couldn't disagree since they did have a lot of friends and there is no way Caitlin, Cisco, Joe or anyone would let them down.

"Yeah I guess not" Barry agreed. "But we now we need to figure out what exactly happened when Nora time traveled and saved my life" He said as they slowly made their way back to their friends.

"You guys ok?" Cisco asked as the two came, he obviously was pretending he hadn't heard their conversation. Barry nodded as he turned to Nora.

"You said you messed up because you saved my life, right?" He asked and without hesitation and maybe a little too quickly Nora nodded.

"Just like you did" she said hopeful that maybe her father would understand.

"But what about the byline?" Cisco asked. "Flash vanishes in crisis. That's not supposed to be for another six years. So how was Barry supposed to die now, when he goes missing in the future?"

That was the question wasn't it? Barry thought. All of this, him supposed to die, Nora saving his life now...but also showing up at his wedding months ago.

That's when the realization hit Barry as hard as a ton of bricks, maybe harder.

"Barry?" Iris asked and he saw that they were all staring at him wondering what he just thought of. "Bar, what is it?"

"Nora" he said now staring at his daughter. She had come so unexpectedly he never had time to process everything, but now he had. "How many times did you travel back?" Barry asked and for a second she seemed to freeze before regaining her calm composure.

"What are you talking about?" Nora asked as she looked from Iris then back to Barry. Iris herself looked confused.

"You told us you came here from the future"'Barry said.

"Which I did" Nora said.

"Yes, but what you didn't say was that this wasn't your first time. You've been to this year before, multiple times but you didn't come from the same year in the future every time, did you?" Barry asked and at this Nora didn't look as calm as before. In fact she looked nervous.

"When you came to the wedding, you were younger than you are now. You looked different, happier even" Barry said.

"When we met you at Jitters, your hair was longer" Cisco now added in and even Joe seemed to agree.

"And I'm guessing that wasn't just a haircut" Barry said. "How many times have you time traveled Nora?" Barry asked though truthfully he didn't want his theory to be correct, because that meant they were all in trouble.

"I...More than a few" she admitted not willing to meet his gaze. "Listen Dad, at your wedding I was only 19 and that was my first time traveling, so you're right. But I came here before the time of the wedding though" she said.

"When?" Barry asked, though not exactly surprised since he had figured as much.

"I was 25. This was the second time I traveled. I came right before you were supposed to come out of the Speedforce, at least that's what I thought".

"What are you talking about?" Barry asked.

"You were supposed to escape October 7th 2017, but something happened with me time traveling and that day came and went and you were still trapped. I waited a few days and October 10th happened that's when the Samuroid attacked. Except that attack was never meant to happen" Nora said and all eyes were on her.

"What are you saying?" Barry asked.

"You guys were supposed to be able to stop Devoe with the Cerebral Inhibitor"

"But we didn't, Savitar said we would but that didn't work" Barry said.

"Because I changed things. After watching you come out of the Speedforce I ran back to my future" Nora said and Barry had a feeling of where she was going with this. He had time traveled before, he knew every time he went and came back something, even something small, had changed.

"And let me guess, things weren't the same" Barry said.

"Most of it was, except for one thing. You" Nora told him.

"Me? You said I was supposed to die, what're you-" Barry asked as Nora continued.

"I lied okay? Or at least I sort of lied. I grew up with you as my dad. Until I was six years old. Suddenly there were new metahumans attacking Central City and one night you went out to fight them and you...never came back. You disappeared, no one ever found your body. And mom sat down the next morning with me and cried" Nora said.

"Just like the article I wrote" Iris said.

"In the time vault" Cisco added.

"So that's what was supposed to happen, but I'm guessing now it's different" Barry said.

"Like I said when I ran back to my future, yes it was different. All the pictures I had with you when I was little were gone like they had never happened. You had been dead all my life. When I looked up what happened I saw that now you were killed by that satellite I realized it must've been my fault. Mom always warned me against time travel, but I guess I was naive "

"And yet you came back again" Barry said.

"The last three times I didn't change anything, I wanted to but I held myself back" Nora said.

"But then you did save me" Barry said.

"I had to, I thought I could put my timeline back. But then I saved you and I tried running home...-"

"And you can't?" Barry finished and Nora nodded. Barry didn't know what to say. She had messed with time more than he had, gone countless times and now she couldn't put things back the way they were. Just like him and Flashpoint, except he was able to go home. To his own time, no matter how different it ended up being. And Iris not currently being pregnant was another problem as in the future she had been pregnant already the night Barry was murdered.

"So what are we going to do?" Iris asked and for once Barry had no answer. He didn't even think the Legends have had to deal with this much of a mess up. This was all too much time travel and too much messing up. It was almost as if it wasn't real.


End file.
